Love at the fair
by Lcat14
Summary: Beck was hanging out with his friends at the fair but what happens when someone bumps into him? Is it love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

THE FAIR

BECK'S POV

I was at the fair with my friends Andre and Robbie we were competing for a awesome basketball signed by Michael Jordan! all of us wanted that ball but i was going to get it!I was about to make my last shot to win the ball when someone bumped into me the ball hit the rim of Andre's net and missed.I turned around to yell at the person but when I turned aroumd it was a beautiful dark brown haired girl with amazing brown eyes that could make you melt.

"oh my god i'm so sorry!"She said to me looking down embarrassed "Its ok your fine." I told her smiling "No i bumbed into you and you missed your shot"She said pointing to the game i was playing 'Its ok i'm not good at that game anyway"I told her lying "Oh well have a good day than"She said walking way with her friends "Dude she is hot"Andre said Yeah Beck why didn't you ask her out"Robbie asked "We just met and she was with her friend i couldn't ask her out"I said

After that we decided to walk around and explore the went to go get something to eat and i saw that girl she looked so beautiful sitting alone at a table.I decided to get up and go talk to her i was about half way there when a boy came up and kissed her I lost all focus annd walk back to the table heartbroken.

"Dude you really fell hard for her didn't you"Andre asked me "Yeah i did she is perfect"I said looking down "Well she has a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend remember jade?"Andre asked "Yeah but you know jade i just think we should brake up already"I admitted "Yeah it's been really quiet are you sure Jade hasn't text you yet wondering where you are?"Robbie asked "I don't know let me check my phone"I said getting my phone out of my pocket

When i turned on my phone i had 5 messages from were all asking where i was i just text her hanging out with my friends and han turmed off my phone again and sat there talking with my friends

TORI'S POV

I was at a table talking to my friends and boyfriend is such a jerk we should just brake up you know he always get jealous when i talk to my other guy friends and when i'm not around him he text me like 5 times asking when i will get home or where i am its so annoying i was not even paying attention to our conversation i was just watching that boy i ran into he is so all of a sudden this goth chick marched to the guys house and started yelling at him he just got up and walked away the girl tried to follow him but he snaped and they started yelling at each other than a few minutes later he pointed to the right almost as telling her to get out so she stormed away as she did he just sat on the side of the road just sitting there i excused myself from the table and walked over to him.

WHAT WILL TORI SAY TO BECK?

HOW DID U LIKE IT?WAS IT A GOOD CHAPTER?PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT IF I GET ALOT OF GOOD COMMENTS THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT SO PLEASE REVIEW BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Love at the fair

Beck's POV

"Hey are you ok?"A stranger asked walking up to me

"Yeah I guess but..."I trailed off why would I tell someone I just met my problems

"It's ok you can tell me"She said sitting down and playing with her necklace shy

" Really you have a control freak boyfriend that gets jealous when you talk to other guys" I asked being sarcastic

"Yeah you just explained my whole relationship with Robbie"She sails playing with her necklace again I guess she is really shy

"Really"I said thinking we could be great friends

"Yeah I'm Tori" She said holding out her hand

"Beck"I said shaking her hand

"Beck, that's a cute name"She said smiling

"Not as cute as Tori"I said than all of a sudden I moved my head closer and closer to hers our lips almost touched when...

"Tori!" Someone yelled. We realized that we were close and backed off each looked up and was terrified

"Robbie!"She screamed a stood up

"What are you doing with over here?Your here with me not this clown over here" He said gesturing to me

"I was comforting Beck he is not a clown! He has a psychotic boyfriend like I do"She yelled at of a sudden I saw his hand swing back and hit Tori in the face."Hey!" I yelled as Tori falls to the ground holding her face

"What!" He yelled getting up in my face

"First of all get out of my face"I screamed as he backed away"And second why did u slap Tori" I yelled getting angrier every second I talk to him

"Why do u care she is not your girlfriend"He yelled again in my face

"It doesn't matter what matters is that your abusive she doesn't even deserve you!" I yelled getting in his face to see how he liked it

" You know what I don't have yo listen to you I'm out of her come on Tori" he said leaning down to pick up tori

"No! Leave her alone!"I yelled making everyone at the fair stop

"What's going on here"Said a cop walking towards us

"This man is abusive to this girl Tori!"I yelled to the cop pointing at Robbie

"Is this true Miss?"The cop asked looked at Robbie afraid of what to say he gave her a face that said say no or I will kill she looked at me and I just smiled she needs to know I will be there for her

"Y-Yes"she she said it Robbie ran as fast as he could to not get arrested the police soon realized and ran after him.I turned around and saw Tori looking down crying I walked next to her and rubbed her back"Hey it's ok here why don't I win you a prize?will that make u happy?" I asked. She nodded her head so we walked to the midway together we were half way there when I heard my name called in a yelling tone "Beck...Beck...Beck!" A girls voice yelled I turned around ready to yell WHAT!but when I turned around I saw Jade stoping towards us! OH NO!

**Hey everyone sorry I have not updated I have been very busy but here it is the next chapter of Love At The Fair so I hope you liked it please comment and review I want your input and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love At The Fair**

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I have not been updating I have been really busy but, I will try and update often ok? Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Beck's POV:**

I felt like I was glued to the pavement as Jade stomped her way towards Tori and I. I could feel Tori's hand tense up in mine and I knew this was not going to end well. Jade got closer and closer and when she got to where Tori and I were suddenly I was slapped in the face .

"How dare you go out with her while you are with me you CHEATER!" She screamed at me

"JADE I WAS NOT CHEATING HER BOYFRIEND WAS BEING A JERK AND SHE NEEDED CONFORTING"I yelled at her

"I'm going to get a soda you want anything Beck "Tori interrupted knowing it was going to get worst as we yelled at each other

"Yeah can I get a and then you can get what you want ok? "I told her taking out a $2 for our drinks

"would you like anything Jade?"She asked Jade "dang she is so nice why can't Jade be more like this?" I thought

"No thanks Tori I'm fine just go and get the stupid drinks" She told Tori annoyed OUCH!

Tori walked away and Jade and I finished our conversation

"Now where were we? oh yeah u were cheating on me beck! How do I know cause all our friends saw you KISS HER!"she yelled

"Jade I'm sorry ok we just got caught in the moment you know how that feels don't you "I asked

"Beck !Danny was helping me with my final project for my class and he leaned in first SO DON'T TURN THIS ON ME "she yelled

**TORI'S POV:**

That was getting bad fast I am so glad I made up the excuse that I needed a drinks so I could get out of there but I kind of feel bad I just left Beck with that psycho. I mean I really like him and I hope he likes me back. I should just really hurry so I can help him out with Mrs. Crazy

"Hi what can I get you today?"The lady behind the counter asked

" Can I get one and a Diet Coke please?"I asked trying to be polite

"You sure can" she said going into the back and getting the two sodas

"That will be $2 please" she said I handed her the money and grabbed the sodas and headed back to where beck was

I was almost there I could see them still arguing I stepped a couple more feet and I saw Jade grab Beck's shirt and kiss him. I waited for him to pull away but that never came. Heartbroken I stomped over to where they were and threw both sodas at him. I walk away to the table where my stuff and all my friends were. I grabbed all my stuff not once speaking to my friends. I looked back to where I left Beck and started to tear up as we stared at each other I looked away and made my way to my car THIS WAS THE WORST DAY EVER!

**What did you think?**

**What will happen next?**

**Find out what happens with Beck and jade?**

** will Tori's friends comfort her?**

**will Tori ever go to the fair again?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME! :) BYE **


End file.
